A Tale Retold
by Fangirl1313
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, is supposedly dead, or so the world thought. Five years ago Sasuke Uchiha found out the truth and joined Itachi, and that's the truth...now the Chunin Exams are about to begin and with the most powerful young genin, this ought to be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sasuke POV

"Lord Hokage," I said. I could hear the pain in my own voice; it was after-all only a couple of days after the murder of my entire clan. It still felt like a dream. I was standing before the door to Lord Hokage's office, I was told to come and talk to him whenever I had time, so basically every day after training. Today I was feeling particularly sad and on edge. It just felt off today so I decided I would head straight over to Lord Hokage's before dinner. Talking to him always calmed my nerves.

But, for some reason I felt a lump in my throat. I noticed my hand tremble slightly. I froze and stared wide-eyed at my hand. I suddenly felt the urge to run and run and never stop running. What was going on! I will never be ever to face Itachi if I can't so much as remain composed! What the heck is wrong with me! Get a grip and open the door! I felt a twist of pain in my eyes. I realized what this reminded of me then.

This was my same reaction to the night of my parent's murder; it took all I had to open the door. Fear, suddenly rushed through me; is Lord Hokage all right?

"Lord Hokage!" I yelled relatively softly as I opened the door in a rush. What I saw before me chilled my blood and froze me.

Itachi POV

It had been a couple of days since I killed my heart along with my family. I had now to get the Hokage to protect Sasuke before I left to find the Akatsuki. I spent most of the day looking for and watching Sasuke, because this would be the last time for who knows how long.

I finally pulled myself away from watching him train because he had begun to cry once everyone left. I knew by sheer instinct it wasn't because he was tired, I knew it was because of what I put him through by completing my mission.

I stealthily made my way over to the Hokage's office and through his window.

"Itachi, what are you doing here? You really shouldn't linger, someone may catch you." Said lord Hokage slightly taken back.

"I'm here to ask a favor." I said in my usual emotionless tone.

Lord Hokage eyed me suspiciously before replying. "What?"

I kept my voice low so no one, even if they were right outside the door, could hear me. "I need you to make sure Danzou doesn't try to hurt Sasuke and that Sasuke never-" I was cut off.

"Lord Hokage?" I heard Sasuke's voice, pain obviously in it, outside Lord Hokage's office call out. When I heard his voice I froze, no way could I see Sasuke again; not this soon. I stared open mouthed at Lord Hokage who looked equally surprised as I.

I slowly turned to face the door, no way could I make it out of here quietly enough for Sasuke wouldn't hear me, Sasuke may be young but he didn't disregard anything when he was upset and I could count on him hearing me if I tried the window.

"Lord Hokage!" I heard Sasuke yell quietly, in a voice filled with concern and worry, as he busted into the room.

I meet his eyes immediately and heard him softly gasp. He took a couple of steps back and started trembling then something just randomly shifted, and that worried me.

Sasuke POV  
I could only stare I was frozen by all the thoughts running through my head.

Stop. I told my mind. I paused and took a breath and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I meet Itachi's eyes with a glare. I realized that my sharingan was most likely on.

"What. Is. Going. On." I said in a tight voice.

Itachi's eyes flew to the Third, who nodded and said, "You may tell him Itachi."

Itachi startled me with looking back at me with a pleading look in his eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them with his third comma sharingan on. I gasped as this happened.

_Memory 1_

_I saw mother and father giving Itachi instructions about being the pipeline to the village and about the cou de ta they clan was planning._

_Mermoy 2_

_I was frozen as I watched Donzou and the Elders instructing Itachi that he had to kill the clan while the Third tried to talk them out of it and said they could compromise._

_Memory 3_

_Donzou was yelling at Itachi for not killing me while the Third pointed out how hard it must have been to kill your own clan and it made sense that Itachi couldn't kill his little brother. Donzou still continue to yell at Itachi pointing out that his actions mean he held my life above the entire village._

_Memory 4_

_I saw Itachi face a masked man who he addressed as 'Madara'. Itachi seemed to be reasoning with to leave the village alone if he killed the clan._

_Memory 5_

_I relived the memory when Itachi said he'd always be like a wall I had to climb over._

As I returned to the real world I felt my knees buckle and tears stream down my cheeks. I slowly looked up to Itachi. He was crying too. His sharingan was gone and he looked pained.

"I had to get you to hate me. That way you would work hard to get stronger and you would redeem the Uchiha name. Please understand…" Itachi said looking down.

I stumbled up and ran and hugged his legs. I felt myself tremble from sheer pain. "I forgive you nee-san."

Itachi crouched down and looked into my eyes and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, nee-san; but what now we can't stay in the village?" I said looking up at him.

"You will stay here and I will leave." Itachi said firmly looking down at me.

"No! You-You can't leave me Itachi-san I don't _want_ to lose you too. I will follow you if you leave me please just don't leave me!" I pleaded; this probably surprised Itachi because I never beg, even for tomatoes.

"Sasuke don't be difficult." Itachi said and quickly pulled on his emotionless mask again. I felt myself flinch.

"Fine, but be quiet and don't speak out, I'm going to have to join a dangerous group, and they'll be irritable." Itachi said looking frustrated before leaning closer to me and whispered, "It was the other one of Madara's conditions."

"What'll we do, everyone knows Sasuke is alive and it would stand out if he upright disappeared?" Lord Hokage pointed out quietly.

"We can fake my death." I offered.

"Sasuke, don't talk like that." Itachi-san scolded.

"We can take some of my blood and poor it on the ground, we can remove some now and then tomorrow after school you can take more blood. That way it would appear that I died from lack of blood and who ever can figure out who 'did it'. As long as no one rats anything out it'll work out perfectly." I said shrugging, Itachi and Lord Third just gawked at me.

"Ok, if you never say anything like that again." Itachi said shaking his head then mumbled something like 'I can't believe this is happening.'

Naruto POV  
Today Sasuke-kun seemed really off…he even smiled! I mean he never smiles. I wonder what's up…

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Wanna go practice after school today?" I said running over to him at lunch.

"Sorry I can't…I'm going to visit my parent's grave after school." Sasuke said looking away.

"Oh well, some other time then?" I said looking at him with sympathy.

"Yeah, of course," He said giving me a weak smile.

That was weird Sasuke never talked to me and he still never smiles…

~The Next Day~

"Class," Iruka-sensei said looking on the verge of tears. Everyone was immediately silent. "This morning Sasuke Uchiha's blood was found on near the cemetery, there was so much blood that…he couldn't have lived." The class was dead silent. "He was murdered, but they still have yet to find the body. Did anyone see him yesterday or know where he was going?" I felt my hand rise without me telling it to.

"Sasuke said he was going to visit his parent's grave after school, he told me when I asked if he wanted to train with me." As the words left my mouth I could almost feel the class thaw. Most of the class busted into tears.

I felt hot tears run down my face as realization ran through me. "Darn it Sasuke!" I screamed and felt eyes on me. "You weren't supposed to die!" I yelled as I ran out of the classroom.

I ran and ran I felt like my best friend was taken from me. Me and Sasuke weren't close but I could feel myself stumble and cried out, "Why Sasuke?"

That was the last time I ever heard anything about Sasuke. His body was never found and I always felt like I was missing my best friend or even part of me was gone.

* * *

I may not update often but still tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sasuke POV  
It's been five years since I left the Leaf with Itachi.

It's been four and a half years since Itachi joined the Akatsuki.

Only recently has Pain considered letting me join the Akatsuki considering I always go anywhere Itachi does to the point Itachi, Kisame, and me are considered a team. The spots open because Itachi took Orochimaru's ring before Orchimaru defected.

Now, Itachi was insisting that we figure out a way for me to get into the Chunin Exams.

"Kisame, you gonna eat the rest of that?" I asked the blue skinned man sitting next to me at the table. Currently we were resting at one of our many bases and Itachi was off in our room trying to come up with a good disguise for me, man this was getting really annoying, last time he worried this much was the time I snuck in to a ninja academy and got a real headband without telling him. And THAT was as annoying as heck.

"Really Sasuke, really?" Kisame said glaring at me, "It's shark fin soup, I hate shark fin soup. Go ahead." I quickly poured the last of the soup into my bowl and downed it quickly.

"Hey, nii-san?" I said walking into mine and Itachi's room.

"Yeah, Sasuke," Itachi called from our closet.

"I found a disguise." I said slowly, Itachi appeared to be losing it.

"Really?" He said completely stepping out of the closet.

"Yeah" I said as I grabbed a few things from my closet. I slid on a vest that would cover my Uchiha crest on my back, put on a beanie cap to cover my hair, and tied my head protector from Konoha around my head. "Oh, one sec." I said to Itachi as I went into the closet and shut the door behind me. I quickly switched to my black shorts and put on a tight fitting black t-shirt with the classic Uchiha crest under my vest.

I popped out of the closet and looked at Itachi.

"Impressive," I heard Kisame say.

"Ok, Itachi all that's left is to assemble a team so I can enter the exams they are in a couple of days." I said calmly.

"Good luck with that." I heard Kisame mumble.

"Well, we could ask Deidara or Sasori…no they'll just try to kidnap Sasuke…aha!" Itachi yelled triumphantly, seriously…he's losing it.

"What?" I asked, perfectly calm.

"I figured out who can be your team, they both owe me anyway." Itachi said and he might have been…smirking, creepy, just creepy.

"Who?" I said curiously.

"Elizabeth Kaguya and Eric Lucky." Itachi said finally calm again.

"You mean bone chick and arrow dude?" I said taking off my disguise.

"No, Eric Lucky is a fake name but he's actually a sword user and you should be grateful I found a _sane_ Kaguya for your team, they are usually crazy and dead." Itachi said glaring.

"Yeah, yeah." I said grinning back at him.

"Ok I'll just call them up." Itachi said leaving the room.

A Few Days Latter at the Gate of the Hidden Leaf

"Wow, it's been so long." I whispered to Itachi.

"Shhh," Itachi snapped.

As we walked into the Leaf Village following the crowd we just drifted around, blending in. Slowly we made our way closer and closer to the Uchiha Compound. When we finally got there I grinned wide, glad that I didn't have to pretend I was some random genin, before the Exams tomorrow I would meet up with Eric and Liz, Itachi would use substitution to pose as our sensei when needed.

I ran into the compound and into my house, I had to try hard to only remember the happy memories that were here. I slowly made my way to my room and looked in. It looked exactly the same, except there was a clip of a newspaper on my bed. I walked over and read it. It was the obituary with my name on it I reached up to my neck, as usually my metal chain with a glass Uchiha crest attached dangled from my neck. It always brought me comfort.

"Itachi," I said after regaining my composure, "Later can we visit my grave." I said solemnly.

"Of course Sasuke, but you should rest we have to be there at ten. Oh and you'll have to go by Sasu." Itachi said showing his overly caring side.

"Okay," I said before I slide into my bed and feel asleep.

Naruto POV

Sasuke's dead, it still doesn't seem real. I still visit his grave though; I should get over it though. I'm a ninja and if I don't stay focused I'll drag down the team and I don't want to get my comrades hurt. Sakura and Shikamaru are on my team along with Kakashi sensei. We're going to be in the Chunin Exam so I better keep my game up.

Shikamaru, Sakura, and I were walking towards the Ninja Academy, like we were instructed. As we went up to the room we were told we heard a commotion near the door we were told to go to.

A kid with bushy eyebrows, a weird haircut, and a freaky green jumpsuit was getting beaten up by two kids who were blocking the door we were supposed to go in.

"Please…we're begging you…let us in." Said a girl with two little buns on the side of her head, as she said this she took a step towards them but once she got in hitting distance she got slapped across her face.

The two kids then started saying something about them doing us a favor. But, I wasn't paying attention, because a really weird team came walking towards us.

Of course it's a three man cell. They all look about my age and they all had a confident air about them. The kid who seemed to be leading the team seemed about our age and had a cocky smirk on. He was wearing a tight fitting black shirt with a light blue vest on-top and he was also wearing a black beanie, with some raven colored hair showing, which was tightly secured to his head by a hidden mist head band but he seemed oddly familiar. The boy on his left was really weird. He reminded me of Zabuza, he was wearing a tight fitting black tank top and white shorts on, he also had a head band but he covered it with his pure white hair and he also has a sword on his back. On the middle kid's right was a girl with long blond, she was wearing a tight fitting dark blue tank top, black leggings, hair pulled back with her headband, and normal ninja shoes. **(AN: No I did not make her an OC version of me)** Weird. Wait! Mist head bands! This isn't going to end well.

"Hey, you," Said the kid in the middle pointing at the kid who slapped the girl.

"Yeah," He said looking irritated until he saw the kid then his face paled.

"Drop, the illusion, it's downright pathetic." He said with a smirk.

"Sasu, chill not everyone has eyes as good as yours." The girl standing next to him said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Fine, we'll drop it." Said the kid who beat up the girl in a frightened tone to the boy apparently named Sasu, hmm sounds like Sasuke.

"Later, good luck with the exams." Sasu said smirked at me, though it felt like he was challenging me.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" Said the kid who watched the girl got socked.

"Me?" Sasu said turning, "My names Sasu Ahihcu." He said smirking widely.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shikamaru's eyebrows scrunch.

"What's your name?" Sasu said turning to me, the smirk never left his face.

"Naruto Uzamaki! Future hokage." I said confidently. His smirk just kept getting wider and finally breaking out into a grin.

"Nice, to meet you Naruto." He said before turning and walking away. His voice sounded so familiar! I just couldn't put my figure on it. I wonder who he really is?

* * *

Tell me if you get what I did to Sasuke's last name, lol. I might not update often cause I'm already back in school. It really sucks. Review if you can. Oh, and Sasuke just couldn't him self when he talked to Naruto. This is mainly a fic with major friendship with Sasuke and Naruto. No yaoi I hate that stuff... please review.


End file.
